


Appropriate Stories

by Settiai



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Community: cartoon100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck tells an older Alex Xanatos an 'interesting' story about his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

"Alex, did I ever tell you about an 'alligator suitcase' on a transcontinental flight a few years ago?"

"Uncle Puck, do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, Alex. I mean, it would just give you some blackmail material on your father. You probably wouldn't want to--"

"Hey, hey, I'm listening."

"Well, it was about twelve years ago, before your parents were married. Apparently one of your father's... acquaintances--"

"Someone he had screwed in some business deal?"

"Well, her name was Jennifer."

*

"Owen, we need to have a talk about what stories are appropriate for telling my ten-year-old son."


End file.
